


Fear of Red -DAVEKAT-

by Attaries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Domestic Violence, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaries/pseuds/Attaries
Summary: Dave Strider, Karkat Vantas, two very different people with incredibly similar fears.friends with a hatred for their affliction to the other, karkat not understanding dave's flirtatious advances and dave not understanding karkat shows of flushed affection the two fight over each other.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

This stupid water filled hornets nest of a planet is beautiful and I fucking hate it.  
I've spent three sweeps here, bought a house, and take classes on human etiquette.  
Since us trolls landed ass up bulge out on this planet the humans decided to show us how to live in peaceful coexistence with the humans, probably scared shitless we'd end their pathetic species.  
I had just finished with my human history classes, I have them once a week.  
I actually took it up myself, the government didn't force me or anything. I'm genuinely interested in the Earth's history. I'd never tell anyone that though, don't need the teasing that'll come with having a good fucking interest. 

I was just wondering around the school campus aimlessly, bored out of my fucking mind as music played through my earbuds. Human phones were kind of impressive I suppose, handhelds were a thing back home but weren't nearly as popular as they are here. Although having to get used to new communication applications was tricky, I still don't understand why a whole application exists just for you to post pictures of yourself. 

Anyways, the campus was nice for human standards, nothing too impressive for me to take note of anyways.  
Walking mindlessly through the winding grey buildings of the school campus I bumped into a tall human guy. He smelled like lemons.  
Recoiling in disgust I yanked my earbuds out and glared upwards to whomever walked into me. Sighing in frustration at the sight that greeted me,

"Stalking me, are we?"

It was Dave Strider, the insufferable prick with a fake cool guy facade that I couldn't stand. I groaned up at him, of all people it had to be Strider. I didn't hate him or anything but he was high fucking maintenance. 

"Anyone willing to stalk you needs a labotomy. I have class here wall-fucker"

"Oh yeah? what do you take? How to use a shower?"

Dave snorted, poking fun at my difficulties with showers when I first encountered them. He lifted an arm to comb through his pale blond hair, it falling stupidly over his mirrored sunglasses. 

"Government sanctioned classes duh"

"Karkat, government sanctioned classes aren't done at high schools."

He held back a laugh, clearly smiling as he spoke to me. His breath catching as he spoke. I growled, internally cursing myself for being a stupid shithead becuase of course Strider knows where the classes are, for a dumbass he knew too much. 

"Piss off Strider don't you have class to be in?"

I snapped, embarrassed by my slip up on my classes. Looking away from him as I yelled. He scoffed at me, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets,

"It's a Saturday, I was picking up my laptop. Are you stupid? or just braindead?

His stupidly cute laugh echoed through the empty campus, I scowled and turned away to leave no longer interested in conversation. Alas the stupid cumrag followed me anyways. As fucking usual. 

"Are you going to fucking follow me home or something?"

I turned and asked, looking up to him with a glare. Dave laughed down at me and pointed to my face with a ringed finger. He got into rings recently at it was giving me hard Eridan vibes, it was disgusting. 

"Your eye contact is slipping"

I jumped, putting my hands up to my face, unlocking my phone to see my reflection in the camera. When I realised he was lying I looked up to him with a scowl, be was laughing loudly as he walked by me with his hands in his pockets. 

"Well I for sure know you wear contacts now"

"Fuck you dickwad"

"In public? didn't think you were into that shit Karkat"

He leaned down to me speaking softly with a weird fucking accent.  
I scrunched my nose up at him and continued to walk ahead of him not even indulging in replying to him. 

As I had suspected he did indeed follow me home. Not that I cared, he has come over before and does it often. I wake up to him in my living room sometimes it's second fucking nature for this cunt to sneak in. He might have gotten a key off Kankri at this point.  
I slid a key into the lock and kicked the door open with my foot, Kankri yelling to me for kicking the door in again. Turning to look at strider he flashed me a smile and waved. 

"I'm assuming you're inviting yourself over, like usual"

"Don't you enjoy my company, Karkles?"

He spoke, flashing another stupid smile. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, inviting him in behind me.  
Despite me and Dave not getting along vocally we're actually quite close. We've been good friends since before I landed here. People are well used to the few trolls around the states they almost look through us at this point.  
Dave and I spend a lot of time together vacantly, I often help him with his school work since he's stupid as fuck and can't do math to save his life. 

I threw my bag onto the couch as I walked into the kitchen, Kankri was in there cooking something that smelled foul. I turned my nose up at the smell 

"Karkat, welcome home. I see you have Dave with you? Did you have classes today, Dave?"

Kankri called out to Dave, who peeked his head around the doorframe and smiled stupidly at my dancestor,

"nah, I was picking up my laptop when I bumped into the loud rat here"

He dropped his hand on my head ruffling my hair, I ducked away from him and pulled an apple out of the fridge, throwing him one too. 

I went towards the staircase, looking back to Dave who was talking still Kankri. Dave was a cunning cunt, when Kankri would go on his rants he would just close his eyes and sleep standing upright, every time he'd wake up he'd nod or agree. Smart cunt.  
leaving him be I went up to my room, dropping down onto my bed I scrolled through my phone as I ate through my apple, throwing the core away once I was finished. 

"you left me, how could you. I had to listen to your bro cry about porn"

Dave whined, dragging himself into my room and falling face first onto my bed. I laughed at him under my breath. he spread his arms out in front of him slapping my leg hard, I slapped his back and he fake screamed into the bedsheets before laughing 

"I have to change get out"

I stood up and kicked his legs, he groaned and buried his face in my bedsheets. His shades in his hand. 

"Hah I'll just stay like this. I have no desire to watch you change man"

His voice was muffled in the bedsheets, I believed him. Grabbing a hoodie and loose sweatpants from my dresser I hid in behind my desk so if he did look he wouldn't see me as I changed into the comfortable wear.  
Throwing the worn clothes into the hamper I walked to Dave and ruffled his hair. He groaned again into the bedsheets. Rolling away from me to slip his shades back on before he looked back to me and smirked

"Sweatpants? Since when did you wear those?"

"since now? Why the fuck do you care?"

"Thought you said they were for bulge munchers wanting to show off their indecency?"

He spoke softly, poking at my thigh as I scrolled through twitter, I groaned and looked over to him as he smiled up at me. He had a nice smile I'll give him that. 

"Can't you get attention anywhere else?"

"Awe but you're my favorite asshole!"

"So everyone else is busy?"

"Can't lie to you Karkles"

He chuckled, slapping my phone out of my hand I cursed at him. Getting up to pick it up from the carpet. 

"I'm staying here tonight by the way"

"Oh since when fuck face?"

"Uhhh now"

I groaned, face planting on my desk in frustration. Strider gave me palpations from upset sometimes.  
He smiled over to me and rolled onto his back, throwing his hoodie at me I was inching ever closer to slapping the fuck out of him. If it weren't for the fact I'd fucking kill him in one punch I would've beat his ass already.


	2. Don't look at me like that

Spending the night at karkats place was kinda common on weekends, Bro wouldn't let me on the weekdays. Despite nearly being 18 he still has a tight hold on my life and what I do. 

I don't have the heart to tell Karkat the reason I'm over so often, between the fear of weakness being exposed to someone and the fear of him not getting it and telling everyone I'd rather keep my mouth shut. Striders don't have weaknesses, I'd like to keep it that way.   
Not like life wasn't hard enough for me. 

Kankri had dipped off to bed a few hours ago, Karkat and I were vibing on his couch watching some stupid romance-comedy. I put up with it for the little smile he gets when watching them. For a guy with a habit of being loud and angry he gets weirdly fucking calm when doing shit he likes.   
I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few people who gets to see him like this anyways, he's got a high guard for whatever reason. We've been friends for a long while now and id have it no other way to be honest.   
I really enjoy his company despite him being mad disrespectful to me and my sick fucking rhymes. He can't handle the fire. Hes flammable, he gotta keep his distance. 

"One second, pause it for me"

Karkat stood from the couch, the blanket he had wrapped around himself dragged with him as I reached for the Xbox controller to pause the Netflix movie. I looked back to him as he wandered into the kitchen to probably get a drink or something. 

Karkat was very short, most of the trolls were pretty average height, although the sea dwellers were scary tall dude. Karkat though was very short, Kankri too. Maybe it was the same reason his horns were so small? He complains about them alot but I mean, they're probably the best of them all. Sorry Terezi I'd rather not have you stab my throat open when we hug, That's just how it is.   
Markat is very round when you look at him all together, trolls have mad thick skin they're all kinda chubby, which is super cute. makes Karkat mad warm, the others are warm I guess and the sea dwellers are fucking freezing cold blooded dumb fucks.   
Can you tell I'm biased? 

Be wandered his way back in, drinking a redbull? He hands me one too, which I take and pop open. Taking a big swig, I love this shit. 

"Dude you're too small to be drinking these things, they're mad bad for you"

"Here for a good time not a long time Strider, get off my bulge"

He rolls his eyes at me and sits back down next to me, closer than before he left. I didn't think too much into it, cuz I mean, it's Karkat. That dude doesn't know a 'lets kiss' Invitation if it were biting him on the ass. What a cute little dumbass. 

"Karkat this is like the third rom-com we watched"

"So?"

"As much as I love making you all happy inside I'm going too shoot myself in the dick if I have to sit through one more"

"Fine, I suppose it's late anyways I'm fucking exhausted"

He yawned, his sharp teeth visible. cute. I bet a chomp from that pair of chompers would scar. 

"You wanna dip to bed? Wanna go off to dream land?"

He looked to me with a stupid look on his face, he was already done with my shit. I held back a smile as I looked at him. He ran his hand through his curly and untamable hair, it falling in everywhich direction. 

"Yeah, you staying down here?"

I didn't want to stay alone, I had had a bad day and I was still a little shaken from it. I scratched at the back of my neck, pushing my shades up as they fell. 

"Wh I'd rather go up with you, the floor is a nicer welcome than this couch."

"What's wrong with my couch?"

"I'm too tall for it"

He nodded in agreement, or what I'm assuming is agreement. I was considerably taller than Karkat standing at a 6'2 and Karkat at a 5'3. Hugging him was pretty nice, I could completely wrap my arms around him and suffocate him. He fuckin hates it haha. 

"Turn that shit off, I'm going up, come up when you're ready"

He commands with his o so follow me leadership bullshit voice. It never works on me yet I do it anyways. Getting up from the sofa with a loud crack from my back and knees as I navigate around the fake living room to turn off the television and Xbox. Tripping on the carpet as I made my way up the stairs. Karkat laughing at me from his room as I cried out in dismay. 

He was sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest, his hair was pinned back as he scrolled through his phone. Cute. I closed the door behind me and locked it, he demanded I locked it, something about not wanting people barging in and see him when he doesn't want them to. And I mean I relate.   
He looked up to me with the cutest expression ever, his grey eyes looking up to me. Me knowing all to well they're contact lenses.

"You're not sleeping with those in are you?"

His face changed and his brows furrowed. Turning his phone off and slamming it on the desk. No wonder it was covered in cracks and marks, poor phone.   
he sighed. 

"I'll do it when you're asleep, I'm not bothered right now"

"Are they like prescription or something?"

He looked about the room a little before answering, pulling the clips from his hair and setting them on the desk by his bed. He nodded.   
Pulling a glasses case from the desk drawer and thowing it at me. Opening it I saw a clear framed pair of glasses, I didn't know he needed them. He never wears them, I mean that's what the contacts are for duh dave. 

"Ok cool, these are nice how come you don't wear them?"

"And have everyone mock me? I'd much rather not have to deal with that absolute hogshit"

I laughed and shrugged in agreement, knocking the light off I threw myself into the little bed he had made for me on the floor. Great thing about tolls is they know what making a floor nest is like and do it so well. Since Karkat can't sleep in one of those mad pods he sleeps on a round bed and nests himself up in like five blankets.   
He always wakes up with shit everywhere. 

I pull my shades off and leave them by me, turned away from Karkat I close my eyes and wait to knock off to sleep.   
The sounds of his stupid tweeting seeping it's way into my peaceful dreamland.


	3. Mispronunciation

Monday was the worst day of the linear week. I was bulge deep in a shit fuck american language class, the stupid professor was sitting in a fake cow leather chair like he fucking owned the place. He wasn't particularly anything, but he had the same stupid fucking accent Strider did and for some reason unbeknownst to me my thinkpan suddenly conjures up the idea to listen in class because it reminds me of him. The thought makes me want to gag, alas I listen anyways. doodling little faces and stickmen onto my copybook as I begrudgingly pay close attention on how to properly describe the human body.   
w  
Without much or any warning the professor calls on me to answer a question, I jolt, looking up to him I ask him to repeat the question

"How would you describe the human genital area on a male"

I was disgusted by this gross question, why the fuck would this stupid fool think I didn't know what a penis was? I've been here three sweeps. I deadpan at him, I stifle a laugh as I smirk

"Are you asking me if I know what a penis is?"

He nods stupidly, his brown hair tied back in a stupid low pony tail or whatver the fuck that hairstyle is called. 

"Right karkall, nice to know you're paying attention."

He continues on his rant about cock and balls or whatever, however he had mispronounced my name and it was starting to get to me. This guy is supposed to be teaching me language yet he can't even say my name? Dude. No fucking way.   
Grabbing a fist full of my own hair I raise my hand waiting very much impatiently for him to notice me.   
He points to me and states a stupid fucking 'yes?' and I finally fucking get a moment to shove my own vernacular down his swallow hole

"You mispronounced my name, for someone who's supposed to be teaching the rights and wrongs of a made up language youre absolutly terrible at pronouncing alien names. K - A - R - K - A - T, my name is Karkat. Spelled out in your human letters too, just to make it easier for your shallow thinkpan"

He stares at me and starts to go red in the face as I sit back and wallow in my victory. Terezi was shitting herself a row left of me, her snorting laugh was a strange comfort to me. The professor coughed gently and fiddled strangely with his own hair as he muttered a rather pathetic apology for not educating himself before even trying to educate me.   
Whatever, I sat through the rest of my class in silence like the good fucking student I am. 

_____________

Class ended as fast as it started, Terezi pulled me aside after class, whacking me hard in the legs with her dragon snapper of a cane. Of course I didn't yell at her, she's fucking blind dickwad. What's your issue?   
She cackled as she hooked her arm around mine as we walking through the college campus that our class was situated. Government sanctioned classes have to be on college campuses, something about is terrozing human teens, which may or may not be my fault. Innocent till proven guilty smart ass.

"Your lack of emptahty makes you a great laugh Karkat!"

She laughs as you two wander happy like a pair of fags, as Strider would put it. As per usual the 'regular' students (aka furless monkeys knows as humans blegh) were giving us the weird side eye thing they do when they see something they don't like. Their cowardice was pathetic, if you have a problem with me fuckwad come and tell me, we'll battle it out like an epic pair of warriors from your ancient times. Of course I'd come out the victor and I'd get another civil warning. Not into getting another one of those. 

"A whole wave of absolutely insane emotions over took me and I went into a fit of rage and woke up with the professor pissing his pants in fear"

I retorted to her, holding back a smile as I did so. She cackled throwing her head down as she did, her glasses flinging off her face like a meter away. For a blind girl she moves with such force I always think she secretly hopes she hurts someone for the laugh afterwards.   
I moved from her to grab them from the floor, the bright red colour of them made me uneasy. I handed them back to her and she stated that she didn't even notice them come off with a laugh. 

We had wandered our way into the cafeteria, sitting at an isolated table in the corner as I picked at some potato slices, no. They're not called that, I can't care to remember. Terezi was practically throwing herself into a beef burger, she loved those things. My phone pinged, pulling me from my usual internal monologue about how everybody was looking at me and how anxious it made me.   
I looked down to it, it was Dave. I groaned and rolled my eyes, pulling my phone up to the table to reply to his snapchat message.   
He had convinced me to get it for whatver dumb reason he thought up behind those stupid shades. 

InsufferablePrick  
yo karkat are you in class?

Me  
obviously not idiot 

InsufferablePrick  
ok cool, you on campus?

Me  
...why?

InsufferablePrick   
on my way don't move I have something for you, you're gonna absolutely love this shit dude. 

InsufferablePrick  
you're going to go absolutely ape shit on this gift i have for you dude, you're gonna fall in love with me for this. Gonna get married have babies then die of old age kinda love over this shit. 

InsufferablePrick  
no homo though

Me  
you're giving me a migraine, I'm with terezi

InsufferablePrick  
oh shit dude I haven't seen her in a hot wet minute even better to come don't move or I'll flip my shit

I shut my phone off, dropping my head to table and breaking my news to terezi to which she started to squal in excitement. Her and Dave and this weird 'feral bros with a concerning alcohol dependence' going on. They had like a 200 day streak on Snapchat, or something like that. 

Sitting with a killer migraine as I waited for Dave was probably like, one of the worst things I've had to sit though. The chatter and side eyeing of the college students was starting to really make me itch, shifting uncomfortably on the lunch bench. Trying to make myself as small as possible in an attempt to make myself invisible. 

Suddenly my vision went dark, someone had their hands over my eyes and the overwhelming smell of lemon and apples overcame me. I tensed up and reached up to the hands nervously

"guess who"

I groaned and pulled myself away from Dave's weird grasp on my face, I scowled back to him to which he only smiled stupidly. He had his hands behind his back.   
I looked weirdly at him

"you're hiding something"

"this is gonna be the coolest thing you've ever gotten. you're gonna go Absolutly bonkers karkat"

"shut up rambling already, as if I didn't already have a migraine"

He smiled stupidly and pulled his hands away from his back and pulled with them a dinosaur plush, almost like the ones terezi has but less... stylised. I furrowed my brows at it. What the fuck is this?  
it was a bright red, it made me uneasy. Why did he pick out the red one? Of all colours why this one? 

"you're quiet, do you like it? I found this little fella in hottopic, they had a buncha' them but I thought this one would be rad, yaknow, to remind you of your best friend Dave strider"

I sighed a deep breath of relief. It was only to remind me of him and his stupid red hoodies and shit. I ran a hand through my hair, sweat had been building up on my scalp from the internal monologue.   
I reached out to it and took it, it was really soft. The texture made me feel really relaxed, like a sensory thing I guess. 

"it's actually, not that bad. thanks Dave"

He grabbed dramatically at his shirt, staggering till he sat on the bench next to me. Pushing his shades up as he turned to me and chuckled

"Karkat saying thanks? Jesus Terezi what did you do to my man's Karkat?"

She snorted at the silly remark, shoving the last of her beef hamburger into their swallow hole like the carnivore she is. 

"he's been iffy all day! although true Karkat slipped through when he ripped a new hole for the professor for saying his name wrong!"

She continued to laugh loudly, completely ignoring the stares we were getting. She was all too aware of what was going on around her.   
Dave smiled and turned to me again, perching his head up on his hand.   
I looked away from him, inspecting the soft red plush instead.


	4. Uh Oh!

<>

Karkat seemed to like the sick plush I got for him. Truth be told I was hunting everywhere for something for him, he's a pretty dull guy in appearance so getting him shit is like finding a needle in a haystack. Him liking it made my week go all smiles, behind my awesome facade though of course. 

He never likes anything. 

I was trying to get him to reply to me on Discord but he was ignoring me, he was playing Minecraft again. He likes that game alot although no-one else knows he plays it bar me, Terezi and Kanaya.   
Which means Rose knows too.   
My head was perched on my hand, my shades pulled up onto my head. Hair pulled up with them as I clacked my fingers along my razor keyboard. The rings I was wearing clinking against eachother as I did so. 

TG  
yo dude 

TG  
dude

TG  
c'mon bro you're leaving me hangin for some Minecraft sheep

CG  
FUCK OFF 

Well that was in vain, as usual.   
I sighed, looking at the screen as I scrolled through our old conversations. we've been friends for so long yet I don't know much about Karkat at all. he's really keep to himself like, I wish he'd talk to me about shit yaknow?   
but I suppose I'm not the best guy either, I'm a hypocrite for complaining about his own reservation from others.   
Karkat doesn't really like to talk to people, which is different from me. since I don't know how to talk to people, I'm never allowed to feel anything in this cesspool of smut and suppressed abuse.   
Ever since bro got a katana to the gut the prick has been house ridden and can't go far so he's always here till he's fully recovered. Like bro it's been like three years or something get over it already. 

Speaking of bro, his hand gripped my shoulder hard out of nowhere. Scaring the shit out of me but I'd never show that, instead I stayed still and kept staring at the screen.   
making myself look busy as my fingers clacked away at the keys through random tabs on Chrome,

"Hey Bro"

"Hey little man, what you up to there?"

He spoke into my ear as he leaned down to also inspect my screen as I closed from Discord and went onto my Overwatch matchmaking lobby 

"gaming, as usual."

"You've got a visitor at the door."

Fuck shit balls motherfucker. I side eyed at bro, nodding my head forwards knocking my shades back in place, swallowing hard on instinct, waiting for him to slap me or something

"you didn't invite anyone did you?"

"nah bro, you know I don't do that"

He patted my shoulder hard before leaving my room, leaving the door open. I sat there for a moment, giving myself a minute to stress about that fucking hell of an encounter.   
my ass is gonna get kicked later.

"Kankri?"

I asked with a very fucking puzzled look on my face, he was stood at the door with that weird expression he made. I wouldn't know how to describe it other than a smug fucker with severe trust issues.   
Oh sounds familiar. 

"Oh Dave, yes, I have a little issue going on with Karkat at home and I do hate to have to ask you, a friend of his, for help. however I truly do not what to do he's in quiet the fit at home. He has caved himself in almost and rudely refuses to go to classes, eat, sleep or even leave his room and I'm agitated and worried"

"aha whoa whoa okay slow down you're talking mad fast I ain't understanding a word you're saying"

I laughed nervously, the ranting attracted Dirk from his room. He was by the door frame listening throwing me weird looks behind his pointed shades.   
Kankri swallowed hard and sighed before talking again

"Karkat has locked himself into his respite bl- his bedroom and has refused to leave it for the past three days, I am incredibly embarassed to have to ask for your aid, and it is totally out of my character however no one can seem to get through to him"

I looked at kankri confused, Karkat had just replied to my Discord message not too long ago. I mean, he told me to fuck off but that's totally normal for him. I looked back to Dirk who shook his shoulders at me, silently agreeing that it was fucking weird. 

"Hey give me a minute, would ya? Here come in for a sec I gotta talk to my bro"

I opened the door for him, inviting him into the spacious apartment hallway. I pointed to Dirk, signalling him to keep Kankri entertained so he didn't wander and end up in the porn room my bro spent most his time in.   
I made my way into the living room, shaking the whole fuckin way like a leaf in the wind about to take off for the winter 

Bro was on the couch sewing a puppet. I eyed the thing with hatred, I fucking hate those things. 

"Dave?"

"Bro, shits going down with Karkat he's gone apeshit off the handle, Kankris here. Can I go down to his place for the evenin?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I finished talking, anxiety building up in my chest. He sighed and put the puppet down, my anxiety only getting worse. I was looking around him frantically behind my shades for any kind of shit he'd throw at me for asking for something.   
He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke, looking down to his phone with a stupid smirk

"Perfect timing little man, I got plans. Dirk get your ass in here"

Dirk was by me in a fucking second, his hands in his pockets. he had a habit of picking at the skin around his nails, he was smart but not smarter than me for sure. He didn't want bro to see him nervous.   
Dirk is a little younger than me, by like 14 seconds. I beat him out the birth canal like the fucking winner I am. Bro isn't actually related to us by blood at all but he is our legal guardian. The fool adopted us both when we were like toddlers or something. Absolutly no idea how I happened to be on this planet but here I am.   
I sideyed Dirk, I cursed him internally for being leaps and bounds more attractive than me, he's taller than me too. were both 18 (well almost) I'm already tall as it is standing at a power height of 6'2 but Dirk was blessed by the fucking alpha chad god's and gave him and extra inch in height. My extra inch went somewhere else. 

"I got plans, you two"

he points between us 

"you two gotta be gone for the weekend, ya here me? no coming back here for nothing."

Dirk and I looked between each other, nodding to bro in agreement, and silence. Be smirked down his phone before hobbling himself off this his room, not before giving Kankri a gay wave. I fucking hate that guy, I wish he'd drop dead. 

I rushed into the hallway as fast as I could without looking like I was rushing, I have a reputation to upkeep. Kankri looking to me weirdly, which is his definition of a smile. 

"Did you walk here?"

"I took the public bus, with difficulty of course. Human people have no aspect of personal space" 

I rolled my eyes and snatched my car keys from Dirk's hands, to which he snapped at me for. Saying he had to get out of the house where was he supposed to go. Me then having to tell him to shut the fuck up I'll drop him off at his boyfriends house without a fit if he'd just shut up. 

I had somewhere important to be and sorry Dirk but my dick thinks better than my brotherly love for you, you'd do the same thing.


	5. Anti-Social

I was minding my own business, playing Minecraft and listening to a stupid podcast I don't know what it is and I don't care it's background noise that's all. Dave had tried to message me but I'm just not in the mood today for shit, I've been feeling so bad lately, my mind is fogged and slow. I'm finding it hard to understand what's going on around me, Kanaya said I'm "burnt out" that I'm doing too much too fast and now I'm overcooked I guess. Like a cluck beast egg you've left on the pan too long, uh oh! The fucker is now cancerous better throw it away so you don't kill your child. 

I had my knees pulled up to chest as I sat curled on the expensive gaming chair I got as a gift from Jade. I dont even like Jade that much she's annoying. But I can't hate her, her head is in the right spot.  
I rocked myself gently on the chair, metal frame superiority.   
I had my hand idly gliding the mouse across my screen to open discord, Dave has messaged me again,

TurnTechCoolYuy  
heads up Im coming over 

Karkat  
What? Why? No you're not invited 

TurnTechCoolGuy  
see u soon ;)

I threw my head back in my chair rocking back and forth from the force. My eyes inspected the ceiling, half hoping it would fall in ontop of me. The last thing I needed right now was to talk to Dave, to see him, think of him.   
as I stared up at the blank white ceiling images of Dave and his stupid face flashed behind my eyes as I blinked. His stupid smile and dimples that he tried so hard to hide, his melodic laugh, his weird loopy accent.   
How in the right light I could see the shape of his eyes from behind those shades, how nervous he is behind the facade he practices in the mirror at night when he can't sleep. 

These images flushed my face hot, my blood rushing to my face. Instinctively I slapped my hands to my face, hiding behind them.   
Groaning as I peeked through my fingers, the white ceiling mocking me as I struggled to stay level headed under my flushed emotion. 

I leaned forward in my chair, my feet hitting the wooded floor with a soft thump as I moved. My head dropping between my legs as I sat there for just a moment. Taking breath in, a futile attempt at trying to get my blood to move right under my skin. Sometimes the red doesn't bother me so much, it reminded me of Dave. But those thoughts aren't sweet enough to correct the sourness inside me. 

Standing up from my chair I walked towards my dresser, leaning over it to inspect my appearance in the mirror, my hair was in every which way again. The loose curls were too stubborn to even try to fix. My tired eyes stared back at me from behind my glasses, the vile colour making me sting. Yanking open my drawer I pulled out my contacts, struggling to get them in as usual. they felt horrid, but grey is always better than red.   
I had absolutely no inclination to change clothes, I was far too comfortable in the sweats and hoodie I had been lounging in for the past week or so. Gross I don't care.

I dragged myself into the bathroom connecting to my bedroom, avoiding eye contact with myself as usual as I shoved a toothbrush in my mouth with that minty gel. Human manners is apparently not smelling like you're on the top of the food chain. And i thought I was self conscious. 

Not sure how much time passed as I stared into my own face, finding more and more to hate. I wasn't pulled away from this self hatred episode until my door was kissed with a knock. It was locked so the asshole couldn't invite himself in.   
I walked from my bathroom and leaned my head against the door, humming in response to the knock. I already knew who was behind the door. 

"You gonna let me in or are you gonna blue ball me out here"

His loopy accent greeted me gently as he almost whispered this to me through the door, if it weren't for the vile comment he had said I would've swooned on the spot. 

"I said you weren't invited"

I spoke back, my own monotone voice hoarse from yelling over the past week. I turned to lean my back against the door as I once again looked up to the ceiling. My hand tight on the handle.   
I heard a soft sigh from the door,

"I bought liquorice, we can watch any movie you want"

I cursed under my breath, that fucker knew exactly how to get to me and it's my own fault. I turned the lock and yanked the door open. Looking up to Dave, his sweetly tanned skin greeted me softly as he smiled to me, waving the bag of black licorice in his hand. The other shoved deep into his hoodie pocket.   
I scoffed up to him, swiping the bag from his claws. The rings he wore clanking against the friction.

I threw myself into my gaming chair, spinning around to watch Dave close the door silently behind him, dropping back first onto my bed, turning his head to me as he smiled softly still. Dimples kissing the sides of his cheeks. 

"Stop staring at me weirdo"

"It's been a while since I've seen you, what's up with that?"

Fuck he doesn't beat around the hypothetical bush does he? I sighed, leaning back in my chair, running a hand through my hair. Sending it even worse than before, I looked back to dave, my eyes darting between his voidless shades and the wall behind him.

"Obviously I wanted time alone"

"I missed you"

He spoke weirdly, shuffling around on his back like a suffocating fish on land. I pulled a face at him as I watched

"What are you doing?"

"Just doin what feels right"

I scowled, looking away from him as I swiveled my way back into my desk, resuming my minecraft grind.   
Dave came up behind my chair, dropping his head above mine, his hands on my shoulders. The gentle affection was welcomed silently. 

"Your bro came to my house today in fits, but you seem pretty fine to me. As sour as usual"

He spoke softly in my ear as he moved from atop my head to over my shoulder, I tried my best to ignore the obvious flirtatious advances he was making. My ignorance wasn't very successful. 

"Kankri is always in fits. Stop whispering in my ear it feels weird"

I moved my head away from Dave's for a moment to strengthen my opposition to the close proximity he had to me, he chuckled as he pulled away from me. Planting a head right on my head, one of his rings catching hard to my left horn.   
I yelped and threw myself off my chair, my hand moving to my scalp, my eyes shut tight as I sighed in discomfort

Dave's melodic laugh taunted me as my nervous system made a mockery of me. I glared up to dave as hard as I could through the uncomfortable pulsing pushing through my scalp from the assault on my horn. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to catch ya like that"

He giggled as his hand covered his mouth with strange grace, his face flushed sweetly pink as he hid his smile. I sighed, dropping my hand from my head,

"You should know to be more careful, that fucking hurt" 

I glared to him as I pushed my chair in under the desk, turning back to Dave as he whined half assed apologies through his giggles.   
I sat myself on my bed, tugging my laptop with me from my desk to my bed. Dave sat himself next to me,

"I didn't mean to castrate you I'm sorry Karakt please have it in your heart to forgive me"

"Shut the fuck up I know you didn't do it on purpose"

I looked down to dave who had sprawled himself on my bed, looking up to me ( I assumed he was) through his shades, I dropped my hand down ontop of his face. He gently held my wrist.   
My fingers gently stroked across his forehead, his soft skin gently tugging with my movement. His blond hair catching under my hand. 

"You brought a bag, you're staying?"

"Yeah bro kicked my shit out he's got shit to do, Dirk got fucked off too"

"Ah great"

I spat sarcastically, looking away from his face, my hand unmoving

"You can't spit venom you've got your hand on my face giving my skin a loving massage"

He sang to me with his accent with advantage, I tugged my hand away from his face, his gentle hold on my wrist falling away as he laughed up at me again.   
In sourness I pushed him off my bed, to which he continued to laugh. 

His red advances were obvious to me but mine to him were just flying over his head. I'll die of old age before this idiot gets what I'm trying to tell him.


End file.
